Lutessa Luthor (Smallville)
Season Eleven Once more it seemed like the world had seen the last of Tess Mercer. However, Tess hadn't done much research into the neurotoxin, that she used on Lex. A side effect from the neurotoxin had caused the creation of a telepathic link between Tess and Lex. When her body had died, her consciousness had moved from her own body into Lex's brain. Six months after her apparent death, her consciousness had grown strong enough, that she began appearing as a ghost in front of Lex. Her time inside of Lex's mind was a constant battle. Tess fought Lex, over control of their shared body, to alert her friends about her being trapped inside of Lex's brain. Meanwhile, Lex fought her, to get her to reveal the identity of Superman. Eventually, Tess managed to get a message to Lois. Together with Clark and Oliver, Lois confronted Lex and managed to extract Tess' consciousness from his brain. After having recovered her, they uploaded her consciousness into the Watchtower computer system. Thanks to holographic projectors, Tess was able to project an image of herself inside of the building However, Tess' new state took some getting used to. Because of the earlier incident with Hank Henshaw, Emil Hamilton had to conduct a psychological evaluation of Tess. No longer considering herself human, she originally refrained from including clothes as part of her holographic image, as she felt clothes are for people. She also struggled with desires of getting revenge against her brother. After a conversation with Henshaw (the only person in the world, in a similar situation to her), Tess realized that she had been given a second chance at life and didn't want blood on her hands. Tess gave up on her desire to kill Lex and agreed to start wearing clothes again. However, there was still one step, that she would require several months more to take. Watchtower was upgraded with a 3D printer. One capable of constructing a new body for Tess. She wouldn't use it, out of fear that if she got a physical body once more, it meant that she could lose it again. It wasn't until the battle against the Monitors, that Tess decided to create an android body for herself, so she could join the fight. The 3D printer finished her new body, just seconds before the Watchtower building was destroyed by a Monitor ship. Thanks to the powers, that her new body possessed, Tess managed to get both herself and the pregnant Chloe out of the building alive. After the battle against the Monitors, Tess became a member of the new team called the "Justice League". | Powers = While she was human, Tess was a normal human being with no superhuman capabilities. Upon having her mind transferred into a computer and then an android body, she gained new abilities. * * :* ::* ::* ::* ::* * : During the last moments of her life as a human, Tess had developed a psychic link to her brother, Lex Luthor. This link ultimately allowed Tess to escape her own death. | Abilities = * * * : Tess Mercer is an expert in the field of marine biology and pursued this as a career prior to assuming control of LuthorCorp. * * : Tess Mercer has a working knowledge in identifying and using known poisons. Her experiences in the South Pacific educated her as to the existence of a rare, poisonous herb. * : As a human, Tess kept herself in top form and maintained a regular exercise regime while also practicing kick-boxing techniques. She practiced kickboxing to release her stress and anger. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tess Mercer was portrayed by Cassidy Freeman. In "Abandoned", a younger Tess was portrayed by Leigh Bourke. * Tess Mercer was introduced in season eight of Smallville as the replacement for Michael Rosenbaum (Lex Luthor) who had left the series after season seven. | Trivia = * The name "Tess Mercer" is derivative of two characters from the Superman franchise, both of whom have served as Lex Luthor's underlings: Mercy Graves and Eve Teschmacher. * According to Tess Mercer's birth certificate, her birthday is November 12th. The exact year is unknown, but the birth certificate gives the day as a monday. Lex (born ca. 1980Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Pilot) identified Tess as his younger sister. She's also said to have graduated from college at 17 and was shown to have encountered Oliver Queen on the island, before he became the Green Arrow, while she was a college student. This would make her older than Chloe (born 1987Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Crusade). Factoring in that she was born on a monday, she most likely would've been born in 1984. * It's unknown if she assumed the codename "Red Tornado". She's never adressed by any name, while she's shown in public. In , she uses the codename "Watchtower". However, the same scene uses "Boy Scout" as a codename for Clark, despite him having been known as "Superman" for over a year (and "the Blur" for a few years before that). Furthermore, she's communicating with Clark from the Watchtower outpost on the Moon. So, "Watchtower" might not refer to herself, but rather the outpost that she's calling from. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:LexCorp members Category:Oliver Queen's Love Interests Category:Businesspeople Category:Reformed Criminals Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Scientists Category:Robot Body Category:Robots